A Sentence in the Lives
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: 1 Sentence challenge for the community of the same name on Livejournal. GaaNaru.


**50 Sentences of the Alpha Set for the 1 Sentence challenge on Livejournal.**

**01.** **Comfort** Naruto only showed his true vulnerable side to Gaara when just got tired of trying so hard, unquestionably Gaara was always there to wrap his arms around his blonde as he sobbed onto his chest, and they were both waiting for the day when the favor would be returned.

**02.** **Kiss** It was awkward and sloppy the first time their lips met, they chalked it up the fact that they had never actually tried kissing anyone else before and it was something that they were so nervous about screwing up because the silly little kiss meant so much to both of them; and they were lucky it was better the second time--less than a minute later.

**03.** **Soft** Gaara had only known the harsh and rough feel of all the things that the sands have touched; Naruto made him feel the smooth grass and the clean leaves and the softness of Naruto's hand on his cheek and the gentleness of Naruto's lips against his that were surely dry and cracked like the desert he was born from.

**04.** **Pain** They never ceased to amaze each other with the things they had in common, but nothing was more beautiful than the pain that they both shared in their hearts and their unrelenting attempt to conquer each others' sorrow.

**05.** **Potatoes** Gaara thought that root vegetables were strange things, watching Naruto massacre those potatoes by smashing them, frying strips of them and baking them whole made Gaara sure that potatoes were the strangest of them all.

**06.** **Rain** It was strange and abnormal how they always seemed to find themselves meeting in the rain, even in the desert, and stealing brief kisses between raindrops and teardrops and blooddrops, but they wouldn't trade a second of it for all the sunshine in the world.

**07.** **Chocolate** Naruto had never liked chocolate because it would coat his mouth and make him want to drink a gallon of water to wash it away, but Naruto didn't mind that Gaara liked it and tasted like the rich sweet and rare desert spices with every kiss.

**08.** **Happiness** Happiness wasn't something either of the demon hosts were used to having, so they didn't even realize what the feeling was when they were together and simply thought it went along with love.

**09.** **Telephone** Naruto promised to the Kazekage that when he became Hokage he and Gaara would make a contract to run a telephone line directly between Suna and Konoha so that they could talk to each other whenever they wanted.

**10.** **Ears** Naruto began thinking that it was his ears that made Gaara fall in love with him because the redhead couldn't stop nibbling on them at every free chance he got.

**11.** **Name** Naruto silently wondered if Gaara was trying to kill him (erotically) by whispering his name in _that_ voice and _that_ tone.

**12.** **Sensual** Naruto didn't have the heart to tell Gaara that he had no skill in massages, but Naruto wanted those oiled hands on his naked flesh anyway, so it didn't really matter that much.

**13.** **Death** When Gaara died, he saw himself in a Heaven that looked like Konoha and smelled deeply of Naruto and chocolate--Naruto saw a lifeless body on the ground and had to stop himself from vomiting long enough to bring the Kazekage back to existence.

**14.** **Sex** It just wasn't a subject that they ever talked about simply because they honestly had never had sex, Gaara and Naruto decidedly made love instead.

**15.** **Touch** The sand wouldn't let him be touched in any harmful way, that's why Gaara was shocked to find it not activating when he noticed Naruto charging at him and tackling him to the ground and attempting to kill him by squeezing the life out of him; Then Gaara realized it was just a hug.

**16.** **Weakness** Gaara had always thought he had no weakness in battle but discovered differently the day Naruto snuck in with a Shunshin no Jutsu and decided that sparring with tongues would be a lot more fun, causing his knees to go weak and Gaara to fall helplessly to the ground in submission, and only Naruto could enact that weakness in him.

**17.** **Tears** They had both cried their share of tears since they were small children, they promised each other only smiles.

**18.** **Speed** Naruto's battle speed was unbelievable, much faster than his sand, but in bed Naruto was slower than a desert tortoise and careful in every little detail, Gaara was silently pleased.

**19.** **Wind** The Kazekage was the shadow of wind, yet somehow he couldn't bring back that gust of wind that just stole Naruto's last breath, and he wasn't sure if he was more bothered by his precious person's death or his inability to control that which he was titled after.

**20.** **Freedom** Gaara had his freedom from Shukaku, and now when he was alone, he felt the emptiness inside of him--He clung to Naruto more when the blonde was around.

**21.** **Life** Naruto had never thought of life past being a ninja and becoming Hokage--He promised he wouldn't die unless protecting his village as the Hokage--Yet, he had something a little more to live for now.

**22.** **Jealousy** Gaara found himself a little envious of Naruto's life with friends and family and hopes and dreams, but Naruto assured him that everything happened for a reason, so Gaara threw away the jealousy knowing that he would have been a different person if he had had a life like Naruto's and then Naruto wouldn't love him the same or may have never even met him.

**23.** **Hands** Gaara's hand were rather small and he always told himself that he wore them down by playing in the sand, but that didn't explain why Naruto's hands were smaller than his, nor did it explain why Gaara's were softer, but Gaara did know that he liked holding the blonde's small and calloused hands.

**24.** **Taste** Naruto's taste was the opposite of what he thought it would be--Ramen, sweets, twigs of grass Naruto often chewed--Instead, Naruto tasted much more like apples and mint.

**25.Devotion** Gaara knew nothing of loyalty, only selfishness, betrayal, and pain, but Naruto tried to show how devoted he was to Gaara with every word and action in hopes that the redhead would someday understand.

**26.** **Freedom** Fights were common between the two who grew up differently and therefore had many different views on life, but freedom was the worst issue because Gaara believed that everyone needed a structured life and discipline, but Naruto wanted everyone to be able to do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't hurt anyone; They soon found out that to be a Kage, both views were right.

**27.** **Blood** Gaara had only bled as many times as he could count on one hand, so when Naruto came to him after so many battles looking for clean water and bandages, he couldn't help but stare and wonder what it would feel like if he was bleeding with Naruto.

**28.** **Sickness** In sickness and health meant nothing to either of them because they didn't ever get sick thanks to Kyuubi and Shukaku, but the to death do us part bit was enough to make up for that.

**29.** **Melody** When Gaara spoke, Naruto listened to the soft husky melody, reaching his ears out for it as if he'd never hear it again, and he let the music etch itself into his mind so he could pull it up later when Gaara would be in one of his silent moods.

**30.** **Star** Naruto once told Gaara about wishing on those orbs in the sky, Gaara decided to give it a try one day and was pleasantly surprised that his wish had come true in that Naruto showed up at the Kazekage's door step, whether he was beaten and bloody or not.

**31.** **Home** When Naruto's home burned down by what the officials called an "accident," Naruto just laughed and said he was planning on a long-term mission to Suna anyway and that he'd rebuild after he got back; Sasuke and Sakura did it for him and found a photo album of pictures of their team, Konohamaru, and--to their surprise--more pages of Gaara than the others put together.

**32.** **Confusion** Gaara couldn't stop poking at the demented creature in bewilderment that had come in through the open window of Naruto's house from the bush no matter how much Naruto yelled at him, "It's just a caterpillar! Put it back outside and leave the poor thing alone!"

**33.** **Fear** The people gave up their fear when he became the Kage of his village, and they traded it in for respect and trust.

**34.** **Lightning/Thunder** Naruto decided that showing Gaara his new technique would be fun, Gaara didn't think so when it turned out to be lightning based and melted his sand into glass and his yell rivaled the thunder of Naruto's jutsu.

**35.** **Bonds** Some bonds were meant to be broken--like Yashamaru's and Gaara's--but Gaara felt that it was too late to even think about getting rid of Naruto because he was so far embedded into his heart that he would just stop living if Naruto left.

**36.** **Market** Fangirls swarmed him after he became Kazekage--all wanting the power and the high class status of being his wife and bearing his children--And Gaara had to make a public announcement to the entire village that he was off the market for good and had been for a few years now; that only caused more people to swarm him, trying to find out who his special someone was.

**37.** **Technology** "Apparently Sunagakure doesn't know the definition of technology," Naruto scowled while walking out of what Gaara had called the bathroom and finished, "I mean, who hasn't heard of a flushing toilet in this world?"

**38.** **Gift** It wasn't much, Gaara had told him, but to Naruto the sight of the beautifully crafted fox figurine made from Lapis Lazuli on a gold chain in the velvet box was enough for him to be forced to hold back a few tears.

**39.** **Smile** It was true, it was genuine, and it was the first time that Naruto's heart skipped a beat and it was all due to that beautiful grin that Gaara bestowed upon Gaara for the first time.

**40.** **Innocence** Gaara told Naruto his deepest desire and wish one night out on the roof under the stars and he stated exactly as this, "I only really regret one thing. I was never innocent. I wish I could regain my innocence," and Naruto promised he'd do everything to help--Naruto never goes back on his word.

**41.** **Completion** The mission was over, it was done, and it could no longer trouble Naruto; but Gaara found himself even more troubled to know that it was his own council that requested the help of Konoha and Naruto personally to go on this suicide mission--Naive Naruto just thought he was doing it to help Gaara--and luckily the blonde came back alive, not saying that the others assigned with him did.

**42.** **Clouds** Gaara once looked up at a cloud, and against his nature found it to look nothing like a cloud, instead it looked like a giant swirling naruto cake specially made for ramen, and Gaara wondered if it would taste as good as Naruto if he only could bite into the cloud.

**43.** **Sky** "The sky is so big, don't you think, and its so endless, and I want to go there someday, would that be fun, and I think I'd sit on a cloud and try and find you on the ground so I could fly my cloud down and pick you up an bring you with me, doesn't that sound fun, Gaara," Naruto rambled and Gaara silently smiled back.

**44.** **Heaven** The demon hosts knew that because of what resided in them, they'd never go to that special place called Heaven, but when they spent their nights together sweating and panting and moaning and screaming and biting as they met their release, they knew that was as close as they were going to ever get to it.

**45.** **Hell** It wasn't every day you got to experience someone else's Hell, but since Naruto had to go through the same things as Gaara, he supposed it wasn't that much of a shock to see how the villagers whispered and glared at the energetic and kind blonde as he passed and pretended to ignore them all.

**46.** **Sun** Naruto hair resembled the sun with its spikes of bright yellow, it was unruly and untamed, and Gaara decided to rest his head on it as if to bask in Naruto's warm glow.

**47.** **Moon** Even though they were so far apart, they took comfort in knowing that every night before they went to bed they would both look up to the moon and know the other was staring at the same cratered beauty and whispering good nights and I love you's.

**48.** **Waves** Naruto watched in terror as the waves of sand rose towards him, and a hand formed and came down on top of him as he was frozen in place, and he couldn't even scream as the sand wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground and began to squeeze; when he woke up Gaara was standing over him with a slight grin and teasing him about how he lost the sparring match and Naruto grumbled that he had let Gaara win.

**49.** **Hair** Both teens panted as they stared at each other from running to meet each other--after Oto had retreated from Konoha for the 5th time that year and Suna was there as allies--and Naruto's bloody hands soon found their way into Gaara's hair as they kissed in relief--Gaara didn't mind the blood since it matched the color anyway.

**50.** **Supernova** It was like an explosion on a galactic scale and Gaara had never seen such a display of raw power as he had then when Naruto had released a 5th tail of the Kyuubi and was still in full control over his body, Gaara thought to himself that the aftermath looked like a bloody supernova.


End file.
